


Catwalk

by yeahjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark is frustrated, because renjun ages differently, but he appears more as a human, hyuck judges them a lot, jaemin calls renjun baby, jaemin is slightly older than renjun, renjun is a cat hybrid, renjun is shy, renjun is very clingy, side nohyuck (but you won’t notice until the end), they’ll curse slightly in the end, they’re kinda too blind to notice that they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem
Summary: Jaemin walked the way home, minding his own business. He suddenly heard a ‘meow’, looking around to find the cat he definitely heard. He ended up kneeling down in front of a white kitten, who looked at him with big eyes. “Don’t you have a home kitty?”, Jaemin asked, looking for a sign that someone owned the cat.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au (? how do i call this) for ao3 so please don’t be too harsh ;w; i usually write all in lowercase so idk why i used caps in here;; i hope it’s long enough and you’ll enjoy it!!

Jaemin walked the way home, minding his own business. He suddenly heard a ‘meow’, looking around to find the cat he definitely heard. He ended up kneeling down in front of a white kitten, who looked at him with big eyes. “Don’t you have a home kitty?”, Jaemin asked, looking for a sign that someone owned the cat. “I can’t leave you out here and letting you die, huh?”, Jaemin said after a while, picking up the cat and continuing his way home. He rushed into a store, hiding the cat and quickly buying a few things for the kitten. When he arrived, he put the cat down, letting it explore the flat. “I don’t even know if you’re a girl or a boy buddy, wait for me!”, Jaemin exclaimed, closing the door and running after the cat. He picked it up, finding out that it was a boy. “So you’re a boy, huh? I need a name for you.”, Jaemin said, sitting down in front of the cat. “A normal cat name is boring. Hmm.. how about I call you Renjun?”, Jaemin smiled, looking at the cat that purred. “It seems like you like that name, then you’re Renjun now.”, Jaemin said, stroking Renjuns back carefully.

Jaemin lived for a while with Renjun now, and everything was fine. Renjun was a nice kitten, he was very careful and barely scratched anything. The only thing that annoyed Jaemin was that this cat somehow managed to get his clothes out of the closet. And he doesn’t know why, because it’s only a few things and they lay somewhere else when he comes back. And that happens everyday. One time he even found Renjun outside, waiting for him and meowing. He doesn’t even know how Renjun got out of the house and greeted him, but at least he didn’t run away. Until one day, when Jaemin came home and a stranger sat in his living room. “Who are you?”, Jaemin asked when he saw the stranger, who suddenly turned around, startled seeing Jaemin. “Renjun.”, the man replied quietly. “You’re not Renjun. Renjun is my cat.”, Jaemin said, still looking at the stranger. “But I’m your cat, Jaemin.”, the man whispered, tearing up. Jaemin panicked slightly, even though he didn’t know the boy, he didn’t want to see him cry. He quickly put away his backpack, going up to the man and kneeling down in front of him. “Hey, I don’t know you but please don’t cry.” Jaemin said, looking at the boy. The stranger definitely had eyes that were similar to his cat, but a cat couldn’t just turn into a boy. “But you don’t believe me. I’m Renjun.”, the boy whispered, starting to sob. Jaemin felt sorry, he didn’t want to make the stranger cry. But suddenly the boy was gone and in front of Jaemin was his cat, Renjun. The cat was crying, but Jaemin didn’t even know what happened. His cat apparently turned into a boy - and just turned back. “So you can turn into a human?”, Jaemin asked quietly, patting the cat’s head to calm it down. “That must be the reason why my clothes could be everywhere, even though they were in the closet before.”, Jaemin said, still patting the cat’s back.

After Renjun turned into a human and Jaemin saw him, he was clingier than ever. It seemed like he wanted to be with Jaemin all the time, and it was sweet, but Renjun couldn’t just come to school with him. He was going out of school, seeing his cat hissing at a girl who tried to pick Renjun up. “Injunnie! What are you doing here?”, Jaemin shouted, looking at the cat who now ran to him. Jaemin picked Renjun up, sighing slightly. “What are you doing? How did you even get here, huh?”, Jaemin asked, petting the cat. Renjun just purred, rubbing his head against Jaemin. “Bro, what the hell? Since when do you have a cat?”, Jeno asked, being shocked because he didn’t know about the cat. “Since uh... 3 months or so? I don’t know exactly. I found him on the streets a while ago when he was still little and now it came to the point where he wants to be with me all the time. That’s why I have a cat in my arms now.”, Jaemin answered, smiling slightly. Jeno nodded, going home with Jaemin and Renjun - who still was in his arms. Right after Jaemin got in his flat, Renjun turned into a human. And he was naked.

After Renjun got clothes and both of them calmed down, they sat down to talk. “Is there anything that makes you turn into a human?”, Jaemin asked, looking at Renjun. He just shrugged his shoulders, pouting slightly. Jaemin sighed quietly, scratching Renjuns head, who now began to purr. The smaller boy suddenly took Jaemins other hand, holding it and looking at the taller with big eyes. Jaemin smiled, Renjun was cute, both as a cat and as a human. “Are you a hybrid?”, Jaemin asked, stopping to pet Renjun. “I guess so.”, Renjun said, pouting because Jaemin stopped. The smaller boy just got up and sat down on Jaemins lap, looking at the taller. “Cuddles?”, Renjun asked quietly, looking at Jaemin in the cutest way possible. Jaemin just smiled, hugging the hybrid and cuddling it. “You know that won’t help us?”, Jaemin said, chuckling lightly. Renjun just nodded, purring loudly.

A few days later both found a way to keep Renjun human, which ended in them deciding to let Renjun meet Jaemins friends. They were meeting up in a café, so both of them walked there together. Renjun was scared to meet Jaemins friend, since he was not fully human, so he held Jaemins hand through the whole walk. “You don’t need to be scared, Injun. They’re going to like you!”, Jaemin said, smiling while going inside. “Nana..”, Renjun whined quietly, pressing his face into Jaemins shoulder. “What is it?”, Jaemin asked, looking at Renjun. The other just pouted, causing Jaemin to sigh. “You’re such a crybaby sometimes.”, Jaemin stated, being fully aware that Renjun probably wanted something he was wearing right now. The boy definitely had something with Jaemins smell - he found that out when Renjun was meowing disappointedly while Jaemin tried to get him away from his clothes. The taller started taking off his jacket, putting it on Renjun, who was now smiling happily. Jaemins friends watched both of them, questioning if the boy really was just a friend to Jaemin. The taller ruffled Renjuns hair, pulling him to his friends and sitting down. “You looked more like boyfriends than friends, at least to me.”, Haechan said when they arrived, causing Jaemin to sigh loudly. Renjun pouted again, he didn’t like it when Jaemin sighed. The taller looked at Renjun again, internally cooing at the sight. “Baby don’t pout, it’s okay.”, Jaemin smiled, cupping his cheeks. The smaller boy nodded, stopping with pouting and starting to smile. Jaemin petted Renjun head shortly, looking at his friends again. “Baby?”, Jeno asked confused, causing Jaemin to chuckle nervously. “Long story.”, answered quickly, looking at his hand which Renjun took carefully. “Uh... my name is Renjun...”, Renjun quietly introduced himself, remembering that Jaemin told him to do that. Jaemin smiled at Renjun, stroking the smallers hand gently, signaling him that he is doing well. “Wasn’t that the name of your cat? And I’m Jeno.”, Jeno questioned, making Jaemin gulp and turning pale. How is he going to explain that? “Is everything okay Jaemin?”, Mark asked, being confused why the younger was reacting that way to the question. Renjun was looking at Jaemin, not knowing what to say, since Jaemin basically took care of him for the whole time and also took care of all the situations he was in. Jaemin looked back at Renjun, deciding to not speak up. It was too soon. “No, I think you misheard the name.”, Jaemin chuckles nervously. Renjun just looked up at Jaemin, quickly putting his head on the boys shoulder. Jaemin looked at Renjun again, petting his head softly. Donghyuck judged both of them quietly, everybody who doesn’t know them would think they are a couple, but they don’t seem to realize that at all. “So, do both of you want anything?”, Mark asked, drawing the attention to him. Jaemin nodded quickly, taking the menu and looking through it. Renjun looked curiously at it too, actually being able to read everything, seeing a drink he likes. Jaemin somehow seems to notice, looking at Renjun and smiling softly. “Do you want the tea?”, Jaemin whispered, causing Renjun to nod. The taller quickly decided too, ordering their drinks, adding something to eat.

Jaemin felt a little bit sorry for Renjun, the smaller seemed to be tired, after being human for so long. The time has passed quickly, Renjun and the others came along well, even though everyone questioned their clinginess. At this point, Renjun was close to falling asleep, and since the taller wasn’t cruel he decided to make it more comfortable for Renjun. “Sit on my lap, I don’t want you to fall when you fall asleep.”, Jaemin whispered, looking at Renjun who slowly stood up, moving to Jaemins lap. Both received a weird look from Haechan for the nth time that day, but Jaemin started to ignore those looks. The smaller quickly settled himself on Jaemins lap, hiding his face in Jaemins neck. The other boy smiled softly, embracing the smaller one and stroking his back. It didn’t take long for Renjun to fall asleep and the others noticed it quickly. “Dude, I don’t know if you noticed yet, but you’re totally whipped for Renjun!”, Jeno suddenly exclaims, getting an agreement from Haechan. Jaemin smiled slightly, he definitely knows that he has a soft spot for the boy on his lap. “Maybe.”, Jaemin said, caressing the youngers back. “Not just maybe, you’re like, totally gone for him.”, Mark said, laughing slightly. Jaemin blushed a bit, looking up from Renjun. 

They continued talking about various topics, until Jaemin felt the boy on his lap shifting. The taller instantly drew his attention to Renjun, who was waking up slowly. “I’m sorry that I fell asleep..”, Renjun mumbled, looking up at Jaemin. Renjun felt bad for falling asleep, the taller really wanted him to meet his friends, adding to that he probably was heavy. “It’s okay baby, you need your sleep. Don’t blame yourself, alright? Everything is fine.”, Jaemin whispered, patting the youngers head while smiling. “How did you sleep though?”, the older asked quietly. “I slept well.”, Renjun answered, smiling back at Jaemin. The boy would always sleep well if he smells or hears Jaemin, it calms him down a lot. The taller nodded satisfied, kissing Renjuns head softly. The smaller tried not to purr, since it probably would confuse the others. He looked at Jaemin, trying to tell him that he liked it, but the taller didn’t seem to understand. Jaemin didn’t get what Renjun was trying to do, since he was staring at him, but he could tell that something was off when the younger started pouting. “Baby? What’s wrong? Did I upset you?”, the older suddenly asked, loud enough for the others to hear. Haechan just rolled his eyes, Jaemin was too obvious at this point. “I tried to show you that I liked what you did...”, Renjun answered quietly, still pouting. “I’m sorry that I didn’t understand, I didn’t mean to upset you Baby, alright?”, Jaemin said quietly. The olders braincells were basically inexistent at this point - he didn’t want the younger to pout, so he just kissed him, without thinking at all. His friends gasped, which he didn’t care about a lot, instead he cared about Renjun actually kissing back. He didn’t expect that - not even in a thousand years. The taller broke the kiss somewhen, caressing the smallers cheek and smiling softly. Haechan and Chenle on the other hand had a battle in ‘who screams louder’, drawing the attention of the whole café on them. “I told you! I fucking told you Jaemin!”, Jeno yelled, trying to overcome Haechans and Chenles noise. Jisung tried to cover his ears, as well as Renjun, while Mark tried to calm Haechan and Chenle down. Both of them stopped after a bit, making Mark rub his nose bridge in frustration. 

Renjun immediately turned back into a cat when they arrived at home - making Jaemin sigh. Them talking would take a while, but he understood the hybrid - it was tiring for him to stay human that long. Jaemin changed his clothes into something more comfortable, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV - he had nothing else to do anyways. Renjun came too, laying down on his lap and falling asleep again. Jaemin fell asleep not too long after the cat, forgetting that it would cause pain in the next morning. 

“What’s between Renjun and you now?”, Jeno asked a few days later, making Jaemin sigh. “I don’t know - he’s avoiding talking to me lately. I don’t know if he’s scared or not, but it’s weird seeing him like that. He usually talks so much to me but now he’s avoiding that.”, the boy answered, sighing again. “Does he not answer your texts? Or how does he avoid it?”, the older questioned, being slightly worried for his best friend. “He’s in his cat form, what else?”, the younger answered, not realizing what he said. “Cat form? Jaemin, are you okay?”, Jeno started to question, making Jaemin curse under his breath. “I didn’t want to say that- but yes, I’m okay, he’s a hybrid and he’s been staying in his cat form since we got home! The cat you remember as Renjun is actually him, but don’t tell anyone, please...”, the boy explained, awkwardly biting his lip. “You’re crazy, Jaemin. He messed up your head.” Jeno said, leaving Jaemin alone. And he stood there, watching his best friend walking away, while feeling like a complete loser. He not only exposed Renjun through slipping up, he also made Jeno think that he’s crazy - and Jeno will tell the others. Jaemin knew that he fucked up, internally already getting stressed out over it. He quickly made his way home, aggressively throwing his backpack on the floor. He didn’t know how to handle the situation - his crush didn’t talk to him, his best friend thinks he’s crazy (and he can’t judge him for that, he would react like that too), his other friends were going to know soon too and he would need to deal with all of this alone. Jaemin did what he needed to do - thinking how he could fix the problem that just appeared. Renjun noticed that something was off with him - but he didn’t know what to do at all. So he just ended up watching the human silently, trying to figure out what happened. Jaemin got more mad at himself with every new thing he did, cursing silently and grabbing things more aggressively. He already acted too weird the past days, of course Jeno would think he’s crazy - how could he even slip up? How is he going to explain that his crush is his cat, without sounding like a total freak? Jaemins thoughts got interrupted by a loud thump - Renjun turned back and fell from somewhere. “What happened Jaemin? You’re acting weird.”, the hybrid asked, going over to the human. “You didn’t talk to me for days, so I was acting weird in school and Jeno noticed, so he asked me about it, and I accidentally said that you’re a cat hybrid, but he didn’t believe me and walked off so he will probably tell the others and they will think I’m crazy!”, Jaemin answered quickly, sighing loudly. “I’m sorry Jaem.”, Renjun whispered, hugging the taller. “It’s- It’s okay.”, the taller answered, hugging the smaller back. 

Much to Jaemins surprise, the others actually didn’t stay away from him on the next day. “Are you better now?”, Jeno asked, smiling slightly. He didn’t know how to answer to that - Renjun finally talked to him again, saying that it would be okay for him if Jaemins friends know about him being a hybrid. But he didn’t come any further in talking out the kiss and he felt stupid - because he expected his friends to stay away from him. “Actually, I don’t know.”, Jaemin answered truthfully, sighing loudly. Jisung patted his back gently, not knowing what to say at all. “I need you to come over with me later though. I need to prove it to you.”, Jaemin exclaimed, looking at his friends, who just nodded. If he can’t talk out the drama with Renjun yet, he at least needs to make sure that his friends will believe him that his crush very much is a cat hybrid. 

They planned to meet up at the school gate after the day ended, not knowing that two of them already waited there. “Alright, I’m not going to stop Jeno and Hyuck from making out, do that yourselves!”, Chenle said, immediately turning around. “This is going to be awkward.”, Mark said, walking up to them with Jaemin and Jisung. The tallest carefully tapped Jenos shoulder, drawing his attention away from whatever Haechan was to him. They both seemed embarrassed, trying to hide it the second Chenle came back. “Don’t even try, I saw it too.”, the boy just said, starting to walk out of the school. The others followed him quickly, making their way to Jaemins home. He couldn’t even open the door when they arrived - Renjun noticed them walking home and greeted Jaemin instantly with opening the door and jumping on the taller, who stumbled back. “Sunshine, you need to stop this habit or else I will break all my bones one day.”, the boy said, laughing slightly. “Hello to you too.”, the hybrid answered, being slightly proud of himself for picking up on the sarcasm his crush used. “I don’t know about you, but that’s pretty gay to me right now.”, Haechan said, smirking slightly. “Shut up, you literally made out with Jeno a few minutes ago!”, Chenle butted in, glaring at the older boy. Jaemin carried Renjun inside, letting him down quickly, while the others followed them inside. “So, why do we need to be here?”, Mark questioned, looking at the two idiots that are obviously in love with each other. “Since i slipped up when I talked to Jeno yesterday and he didn’t believe me, I need to show all of you that Renjun is a cat hybrid.”, one of the two idiots said, causing the others to look at him amused. They all moved into the living room, since the hallway was rather small, still not believing Jaemin at all. Renjun sighed quietly, quickly turning into a cat in front of them. Jisung stared at the hybrid in disbelief, trying to understand. “I told you he’s a cat hybrid. I wasn’t crazy, Jeno.”, Jaemin said, smiling proudly at all of them. 

After they sat on the couch in confusion and asked several questions, the others left again, leaving Renjun and Jaemin alone. “We still need to talk.”, the taller said, sighing slightly. the smaller nodded, knowing that it was necessary, even though he wanted to avoid it. “To be very, very honest: I love you. I kissed you because I wasn’t thinking straight and maybe it was wrong of me, but I don’t know. If it made you upset, then I deeply apologize for that. But I really, really love you, and I’m serious about that. I didn’t know that cat hybrids exist, neither that I would fall for one, but I definitely fell for you, hard. And I don’t know how you feel about me, it makes me nervous, but I really want to know what I am for you - since you kissed back.”, Jaemin spoke out, not knowing what else to add. “I was researching a lot at night, I’m also sorry for not talking to you, but I needed time to think. And I think- I’m pretty sure actually, that I fell for you too.”, Renjun said, looking at the taller, who looked at him in disbelief. The smaller didn’t really know how a relationship between them would work, but they would figure it out - if they will be in one. “Be my boyfriend?”, Jaemin suddenly asked, which made Renjun nod. The human smiled, picking up his boyfriend and kissing him quickly. The hybrid giggled slightly, being happy that everything is sorted out.


End file.
